


A Beginner's Guide

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, First Dates, Future Fic, IDK MY BFF OTABEK, M/M, Pre-Slash, feat some very self-indulgent victuuri children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: The thing is, none of this would have happened if Yakov hadn’t upped and retired.None of this also would have happened if Viktor hadn’t impregnated Yuri’s favorite skater. Again.(Or: In which Yuri somehow, somehow ends up on a date with Minami.)





	A Beginner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> fic comm for naliackerman on tumblr! they wanted plinami abo-verse in a first date scenario and i...kinda ended up writing a more yuri-centric piece than anything? first time writing for this ship and it has been something of a learning experience hahaha
> 
> characters have...five years added to their ages here, just so we're all clear
> 
> (also featuring some very self-indulgent headcanon for viktor and yuuri's kids i'm so gomen)

Yuri has no idea what’s happening here.

He has no idea why he’s even _here_ in the first place.

_Here_ , being a quaint little restaurant in the middle of Paris, stuffed in a cramped booth with _Kenjirou Minami_ , because Yuri had asked the Japanese out on a date.

Mostly to prove a point that he _does_ know how to ask someone out, _thankyouverymuch_ , and partly because he’d done it in a moment of insanity. Or maybe it was the Stockholm Syndrome finally catching up to him, or maybe, just maybe, although Yuri will never, ever admit to it, it may partly be because of the way Minami’s smiles makes Yuri’s heart beat just a tad faster.

Minami, who has been looking at him like he’s some kind of mildly interesting science experiment, sighs longsufferingly and puts his menu down. “You know,” he starts, looking at Yuri straight-on. “If you didn’t want to be here, you shouldn’t have asked me out on a date.”

Yuri sputters and erupts into a blush.

 

.

 

The thing is, none of this would have happened if Yakov hadn’t upped and retired.

None of this also would have happened if Viktor hadn’t impregnated Yuri’s favorite skater. Again. As if impregnating Yuri’s favorite skater once wasn’t bad enough. No, the idiot had to go and do it again. Which of course meant that Viktor wouldn’t be able to fly to St. Petersburg anytime soon, what with two toddlers and a very pregnant husband around, to coach Yuri. Which then obviously meant that Yuri had to uproot his entire life because Viktor- _fucking_ -Nikiforov couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.

As always.

And okay, yeah, fine, he knows that he’s being a melodramatic little shit about this, and no matter how much of an asshole he admittedly is, Yuri’s not going to actually ask Viktor to move to St. Petersburg just to coach him. But it’s the principle of the thing, okay?  

It’s been years since he’s been to Hasetsu for more than just a short visit and it’s weird having to settle in again. Weird because everything’s exactly as he left it, except not.

For one, Viktor and Yuuri (a.k.a Yuri’s Favorite Skater) have moved out of Yu-topia Akatsuki and into their own place—a beachfront property that looks like it’s straight out of those fancy home and gardening magazines Lilia had lying around—which means Yuri’s been upgraded from the storage closet to Yuuri’s old room. Another notable difference is, of course, the twins. The last time Yuri had actually seen Alexei Viktorovich and Asami Yurievna in person and not via Viktor’s numerous Instagram posts, they still haven’t achieved the concept of object permanence, and now, well—

“Hey! That’s mine!” Yuri had taken his eyes off of his plate for one second to answer Mila’s message, and Asami’s already stolen a dumpling, and seriously, how the hell were these kids so good at using chopsticks? “Give it back,” he demands, already in the process of reclaiming said dumpling with his fork when Asami pulls her plate away and starts to climb off her chair.

“Nuh-uh! It’s on my plate now so it’s mine!” Asami shrieks as she finally gets to her feet, plate held protectively to her chest.

Before he can give chase, Yuri spots movement on his side and looks away from Asami long enough to see Alexei steal another dumpling from his plate and pop it into his mouth. “Lyosha, you spit that out right now, I swear to god—”

“TOUCHAN, YURA’S BEING MEAN!”

Yuri barely resists the urge to scream.

.

 

“The fuck are you doing here?”

It’s a good thing that the twins are still both asleep upstairs, because Yuri’s 100% sure that if they hadn’t been and had heard him curse, Viktor would’ve thrown a goddamn fit and kicked him out of the house, so he can think about what he’s done. As it is, Yuuri only gives him a _look_ that makes Yuri want to get down on the floor and roll over on his back, show Yuuri his belly, maybe even grovel for forgiveness.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asks again, making his way to the dining room, carefully stepping over a few sleeping poodles on the way there.

Kenjirou Minami looks up from where he’s poring over a bunch of papers with what looks like program elements with Yuuri and smiles wide. “Yuuri-senpai is coaching me!”

“Choreographing, Minami-kun,” Yuuri corrects tiredly as if they’ve had this exchange a million times already. “I still haven’t exactly agreed to coach you yet—”

“You’re choreographing for this punk?!” Yuri screeches, cutting Yuuri off.

“Hey!”

Yuuri sighs. “Yes, I am.”

“Why are you choreographing for him but not me?!” Yuri’s a much better skater than Minami after all, and yeah, _fine_ , Minami’s actually made it to last season’s Grand Prix Finals and World’s and finished decently, but he obviously has nothing on Yuri.

“I wasn’t aware that you wanted me to,” Yuuri says as he gets to his feet, graceful still even with the baby bump. “But to be fair, Viktor does consult with me when it comes to choreography and vice versa.”

Letting out a noise of disgust, Yuri says, “I want you to choreograph a program just for me.”

“Well, alright,” Yuuri acquiesces easily. “You can tell Viktor. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go throw up.”

 

.

 

Yuri’s always had to share a rink with other skaters, and he thinks that it’s going to be the same annoying experience when he finds out that instead of having the Ice Castle all to himself, he’s gonna have to share with Minami.

Except it goes surprisingly okay.

If pressed, Yuri might even say that he’s enjoying himself.

Unlike his former rinkmates, Minami doesn’t lift him up his head or burst into ugly tears at the sound his ex-girlfriend’s name, and most importantly, Minami doesn’t go beyond his allotted ice time. So if Yuri stops hissing at Minami, and starts teaching him how to land a quad toe and bringing him the extra bento that he has Mama Katsuki make every day, then it’s only because of the fact that Minami’s an excellent rinkmate and not because of anything else that Viktor might imply.

Because not everyone thinks with their dicks, and just because he’s an alpha and Minami just so happens to be an omega, it doesn’t mean that Yuri’s courting him or some sappy bullshit.

 

.

 

“You reek of alpha pheromones,” is the very first thing that Otabek says to him after not seeing each other for months, which, _wow, hurtful_. Yuri needs new friends ASAP. “It’s really off-putting.” Otabek continues, nose scrunching up, and yeah, Yuri will definitely be bumping Otabek down the friend ladder, which means his new best friend(s) are two excitable three-year-olds that Viktor unfortunately helped make.

“Yeah, well fuck you,” Yuri replies eloquently as he starts lacing up

Otabek sniffs. “I’d rather not, thanks,” he replies without missing a beat, before adding, “but seriously, though, are you trying to court someone? Because let me tell you, Yuuri’s not going to--”

“It’s not Yuuri!” Because while Yuri’s crush has yet to completely disappear, he’s really not so crass as to make a move on a married man.

(Unless, y’know, Viktor dies of a freak accident.)

“But you _are_ trying to attract someone,” Otabek says, sounding smug. “Is it Minami?”

Spluttering, Yuri glares up at Otabek who just raises an eyebrow back at him. “What—how do you know these things?!”

“Lucky guess. Also you’ve been talking nonstop about him—”

“Because I have to share a rink with him!” He’d talked (read: complained) nonstop about Mila too when they were still rinkmates!

“—and lately you haven’t been complaining, as much as waxing poetic about him. I was wondering when you would notice,” Otabek continues. “Have you asked him out yet?”

Yuri snorts. “No. Wait, should I?”

 

.

 

Which, of course, brings Yuri back to the current situation, that is: him and Minami out on a date in Paris, because Yuri is an impressionable young man and Otabek had looked extremely doubtful when he said that he was perfectly capable of asking Minami out.

“I want to be here, okay?” Yuri says, cheeks burning as he reaches out to touch Minami’s hand because that’s what people on dates do according to a quick Google search. “I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t want to.”

“You totally just asked me out because Otabek-san told you to,” Minami points out even as he allows Yuri to turn his hand over so he can lace their fingers together.

“Okay, fine, yes, I did,” Yuri admits, the blush on his cheeks only growing warmer when their wrists brush, releasing a cloud of their scents into the air. “But you still agreed to this, so there.”

Minami laughs. “I agreed because you _have_ been courting me for the past few months,” he says, and Yuri forgets how to breathe, because _what?_ Yuri’s not entirely sure what his face looks like right now, but Minami’s eyes widen and he scrambles to explain. “The scenting?” _Oh god, is that what he’s been doing?_ “The giving me the best cut of your meat?” _Because Minami’s stick thin and could use more meat on his bones!_ “Bringing me a bento?” _As thanks for being a decent rinkmate._ “Ohmygod, you didn’t know,” Minami finally says and Yuri feels as if all the blood in his body has migrated up to his face with how warm his cheeks feel.

“Shut _up_ ,” Yuri murmurs, moving to disentangle his hand from Minami’s but Minami just laughs and tightens his hold.  

“You’re really, really bad at this, you know that?”

“Yeah, well, fuck you.”

At his reply, Minami’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and for a terrifying moment, Yuri thinks he’s gone and offended him, but Minami proceeds to let out a considering hum before saying,

“Maybe on the fourth date.”

 


End file.
